


Crowned Prince

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: Helsaweek 2020 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee, Helsa Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Day 1, F/M, Genderbend, Helsaweek, Helsaweek 2020, Helsaweek2020, prompt 1, swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: It was coronation day, and Elias couldn't wait for it to be over until a redhead finds herself lost in the palace halls. Genderbent Frozen Characters.
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsaweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Crowned Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Here we go. Day 1 Prompt of Helsa Week 2020. Swap. I've decided to do a little gender swap with our lovely couple, so please enjoy. Gotta say…joining the Helsa server, both the best and worst decision I have ever made.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Elias sighs as he looks at the closed gates in front of him. His last defense against the outside world. He feels the ice slowly starting to form on the inside of his gloves as he imagines the crowd that is gathering outside of the doors. All these people were there to celebrate him. Him and his ascension to a vacant throne. He figures he must be like a ghost to these people. Unseen for so many years/ His pale coloration he knew probably didn't help. He knows he looks like nothing more than a wandering spirit in the closed-off walls of the castle.

"Your Highness," Elias' blue eyes find his family's loyal steward waiting for him at the door of the balcony. The man is thin in stature, his graying brown hair sitting in a pristine bun. "They're ready for you,"

"If I must," He returns to his morose staring out of the window of his father's study…his study, and with a wave of his hand, "open the gates,"

"Prince Elias, do you wish to go out with your brother to greet the crowd?"

"Andrew will be fine on his own. I imagine he'll be overjoyed with the company from what I've heard echoing around the halls all morning. I should prepare for the coronation,"

"Very well, Your Highness,"

"Is that all, Gerald?"

"Yes, Prince Elias,"

"You may take your leave then."

"Of course," Gerald bows, "good day, Your Highness, and long live the King." Elias' eyes never leave the window as the steward takes his leave. He watches the gates open and an overexcited Andrew sprint out into the crowd. Elias loses sight of him quickly.

"Yes, long live the King." With a roll of his eyes, he leaves the study to head back to his room. Angry at his brother for no other reason than not having any sort of burden placed on him. No secret to hide. However, as he gets to his door, he hears some unfamiliar taping and his grip on the doorknob tightens.

"Hello?" Elias' eyes widen as a feminine voice echoes through the empty halls. Immediately, the handle of his door is covered in ice. "Hellllo?" The panic in him rises as the voice gets closer. His eyes flickering between the end of the hall and the glittering object, his secret on full display.

"Come on, Elias, conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel," his voice a harsh whisper as he tries to will the ice away. From around the corner, Elias sees a young woman slowly creep as she looks around at the unfamiliar halls. Her red hair done up in an elegant chignon that reminds Elias of how his mother used to wear her hair. But when she faces him, Elias feels his heart skip a beat. She was quite pretty to look at. Elias immediately puts himself between her and the door, eyes wide with horror and a forced smile on his face.

A wide smile appears on her face as relief washes over her, "oh, thank goodness, another face!" She places a hand on her hip as she lets out a giggle, "Lara always tells me I would lose my head if it wasn't attached, so it's unsurprising that after only five minutes in this castle, I seem to have lost my way. Could you help me?"

"I…I um," Elias looks at the petite woman, ice slowly creeping up the white of his door as his nervousness spikes. The prince takes her in as she looks at him with confusion. The navy-blue dress she is wearing is tighter than the traditional style and is topped with a long cream overcoat that resembles a naval officer's jacket and gloves. Not typical attire for a woman that carries herself as a well-trained royal would.

"Can you speak?" The young woman approaches him, her face morphing from a confused expression to an annoyed one. Obviously, he wasn't answering her fast enough. As she steps closer, his attention is grabbed by her bright green eyes outlined by pale freckles. Elias feels a blush creep up his face as she stands toe-to-toe with him, her eyebrow quirking in question.

"Yes," Elias puffs out his chest at the insult. He wasn't about to be intimidated by a girl, "of course, I can speak,"

"That's a relief. I was afraid for a minute that you had lost your ability to speak. I know I'm beautiful, but I've never taken the words out of someone's mouth,"

"Now, look here, ma'am, I'll…" Elias raises one of his fingers at her like he's going to give her a lecture, but then she smiles, and all the words leave him.

"Hanna," Hanna sticks out her hand.

"What?" Elias looks at her hand, confused.

"Hanna, that's my name," Hanna moves her hand to draw attention to it, and Elias takes it, placing a gentle kiss on the back. The gates might have been closed for thirteen years, but his mother and father taught him to be a gentleman. "Hanna Westergaard, thirteenth Princess of the Southern Isles,"

"Prince Elias of Arendelle," Hanna's eyes go wide and a blush creeps up her cheeks. Elias feels a smirk creep onto his face when he sees the embarrassment start to sink into her.

"Prince…Elias…" Hanna gives out a nervous chuckle, "you're…Prince Elias,"

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry, your Majesty," Hanna quickly curtsies before him, her eyes cast to the floor.

"No, you don't…"

"Of course, I do," Hanna's eyes look up to meet his blue, the green seems darker than before, "you're going to be King in a few hours,"

"That I am," Elias looks pensively out of the windows in front of his door. Hanna clears her throat, returning the prince's attention to her, "Right, I'm sorry, Princess Hanna. To get back to the guests' quarters, you just go down the set of stairs at the end of the hall,"

"Thank you, your Grace," Hanna curtsies once more before turning to leave.

"Just Elias," Hanna looks over her shoulder at him, her face once again reading confusion. "You can just call me Elias,"

"Well then, thank you…Elias," Elias finds corners of his mouth turning slightly upward when he sees the hint of mischief in her eyes.

"You're welcome, Princess Hanna,"

"Since you're just Elias," Hanna turns back to him, folding her hands in front of her, "you can just call me Hanna,"

"Hanna," It feels so natural falling from his lips.

"I'll see you later at your coronation, Elias, save a dance for me,"

"I don't dance."

"We'll see." She throws him one last smirk before backing up and disappearing around the corner.

"Princess Hanna Westergaard of the Southern Isles." Elias whispers her name like a prayer, and the smile widens on his face. Suddenly, coronation day didn't seem so bad. Elias finally enters his room and because his head filled with thoughts of a certain red-head, he doesn't even notice that all the ice that had been creeping up his door was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for Day 2: Modern tomorrow.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


End file.
